Episode 1 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Greg: Hi, everyone. (with others.) We're the Wiggles. (himself.) I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Greg: And I hope you've got your singing voices with you, because right now it's time for a song on... (with others wiggling their fingers.) Network Wiggles! (Shot transition to the Song: Romp Bomp A Stomp. A scene where the Wiggles & their kids are teaching Dorothy how to do her favorite dance.) Dorothy: Come on, everybody, dance. Greg: (singing) Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side Dorothy: (giggles) Greg: (singing) Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Chomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Greg: (singing) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: Come on, everybody. Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp) Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp) Dorothy: This is fun. Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp) Dorothy: (giggles) Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp) Greg: (singing) Well, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: Keep dancing. Greg: (singing) Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side Dorothy: (giggles) Greg: (singing) Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Chomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Greg: (singing) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: Come on, everybody. Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp) Dorothy: (giggles) Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp) Dorothy: This is fun. Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp) Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp) Dorothy: Let's dance. Greg: (singing) Yes, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: (giggles) (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background. Then, it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy goes to a beach.) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. There was much excitement today when Dorothy the Dinosaur visited the beach. Let's cross now to Dorothy. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about the beach.) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone.) Thank you, Greg. Hello, everyone. We're all at the beach. Dinosaurs don't go to the beach very often. Let's see what we can find. There's a lot of seaweed along the beach today. You know, I've often wondered what the sea is for. Boy: It's kind of, like, for nature. Fishes can't actually breathe in the air, so they have to go in the water. And it's also for making fun, surfing and boogie-boarding. Dorothy: Can you play with the shells at the beach? Girl: Maybe you put some in a castle. Boy: You might be able to make a little necklace out of them. Dorothy: What are the best things about the beach? Boy: Well, I quite like going, um... on the rock pools and I like boogie-boarding and I like sandcastles. Dorothy: It sounds as if the beach is a great place to spend the day. Perhaps we can come back again sometime. But now it's over to you, Greg. Goodbye! (Shot transition to Greg noticed something that a bucket full of sand.) Greg: Hmm. Excellent report there, Dorothy. Thank you. And now we... Sand, eh? Where did that come from? Dorothy? (Dorothy giggles offscreen.) Anyway, now we cross to the weather with Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: (holding his weathersword.) Whoa-ho! Thank you, Greg. (laughs.) Well, ahoy there, me hearties. Hoo-hoo-hoo! Now, my magic weathersword tells me there's a change on the way. Hoo-hoo-hoo! It's gonna rain pink balloons. Pink balloons?! It can't rain pink balloons, can it? (Song: Weather, Weather, Weather. Then, a pink balloons falling through the sky & landed down to the ground.) All: (singing) Weather, weather, weather Weather, weather, weather Captain Feathersword: Pink...? Wow! (laughs.) Wow! Back to you, Greg. (laughs.) Greg: Thank you, Captain. And now let's go to the sport, where... (spotted at a pink balloon falling towards his arm.) Captain! (chuckles.) Let's go to the sport now, where Dorothy the Dinosaur had a winning tail shot at the basketball. (Shot transition to the Wiggly Friends are playing a game of basketball.) Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! He's around... (Wags barks) Captain Feathersword: Oh... He's gone around, Henry. He's coming around Wags. Dorothy: (giggles) Henry: I love basketball! Whoa! Captain Feathersword: Wow! He's back though again. Henry: Whoa! Captain Feathersword: He's around. Dorothy: Wags! Captain Feathersword: He's gone around Henry. He's coming around Wags! (chuckles.) Dorothy: This is fun! Henry: The Captain's got the ball now! Captain Feathersword: Wow! And he's back through again. Dorothy: Captain! Here! To me! To me! Captain Feathersword: Here you go, Dorothy! Over to you! Dorothy: (giggles until her tail hit the ball into the basket.) Captain Feathersword: Whoa! Yeah! Go! (laughs.) Excellent work, Dorothy. Wow, that was fantastic. (laughs) Dorothy: I'm pretty good at this! Captain Feathersword: Well done, me hearty! Ho-ho! (Shot transition to Greg holding his basketball.) Greg: (laughs) Great shot, Dorothy. Whoa! Well, anyway, I'm Greg Wiggle, and that's the way it is here at Network Wiggles News. Until next time, keep wiggling. (wiggling his fingers.) (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Murray while the Music With Murray. Then, it translates to Murray, Captain Feathersword & the kids are gonna teach how to make their whistling & clapping sounds with the oscilloscope.) Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Murray: Hi, everyone. Welcome to Music with Murray. I'm here with Captain Feathersword and some of our other friends, and behind us we have a special machine. It's called an oscilloscope. Now, we can hear sounds, but with the oscilloscope, we can also see the sound waves. It's great. Now, the Captain's here to help us. And he's going to make some sounds. And we're gonna see what sort of sound waves we can see on the oscilloscope. Captain Feathersword: That's a great idea. Murray: Captain, can you start with a high whistle sound? Captain Feathersword: Okay, Murray. Let's see. Here we go. (He whistles in a high note until he giggles.) Murray: Oh, look at that, everyone. It's making tall, pointy waves. I like it. Why don't we all try that? Can you make a whistling sound? (Captain Feathersword & the kids are whistling in a high note.) Murray: Look at that, everyone. Captain Feathersword: Wow, that's excellent. Murray: Captain, how about another sound? How about a low sort of sound? Maybe, a low sound. Captain Feathersword: Ooh, a low sound. Okay, uh, let's see, um... (He clears his throat until he whistles in a low note.) Murray: Oh, that's a different sort of sound. Let's all make a low sound. Can you make a low sound? (Captain Feathersword & the kids are whistling in a low note.) Captain Feathersword: Wow! Murray: I wonder what the oscilloscope might do if we all clap our hands. Let's try clapping our hands and see what happens. You ready? (They were all clapping our hands to make the oscilloscope go wavy & pointy.) Let's clap really fast and see what happens. Whoa! That's fantastic. Captain Feathersword: (laughing because they're all clapping faster.) Wow! Murray: (laughs) Thanks for your help, everyone. Thanks at home too. We're going to see the oscilloscope every day on Music with Murray. So we hope to see you again. Bye-bye, everyone. Captain Feathersword: Bye-bye. See you later, me hearties. (Shot transition to cartoon picture of the Wiggles in it when Joseph Field & Dominic Field are making their announcement to solve the problem about Jeff's eyes are blind.) Joseph Field: And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement. Girl: Is it bright outside? Do you find it hard to keep your eyes open because of the sun? Too much glare in your eyes? Wear a pair of sunglasses. Jeff: (imitating to Elvis Presley wearing his sunglasses.) Thank you. Thank you very much. Uh-huh. Girl: Available in a variety of styles. (Shot transition to the Song: Camera One. A scene that the Wiggles are in the studio to teach how to operate cameras.) Greg: Okay, camera operators, let's get ready to roll! (singing) Camera one, are you ready? Dominic: Ready for the camera. Greg: (singing) Camera two, are you? Joseph: Camera two is ready! Greg: (singing) Camera three has the Captain at the held. Captain Feathersword: Oh I'm all ready, Mr. Director, Okay. Greg: (singing) Camera one, zoom in Dominic: Okey-dokey, Director! Greg: (singing) Camera two, zoom out Joseph: Okey-dokey, Director! Greg: (singing) Camera three try and get the close-up Captain Feathersword: Oh, camera three. Oh, that's me. Oh, of course, Mr. Director. Wiggles: (singing) Now everyone goes in and out Up and down, move a bout Follow the action, try a wide shot Now a mid-shot, go in close You've captured the action Greg: (singing) Yes, you've captured the action. Wiggles: (singing) The Wiggly action Greg: (singing) Camera one, pull back Dominic: Oh, what a great shot. Greg: (singing) Camera two, do the same Camera three, it's not the time to do a pirate jig. Captain Feathersword: Ho-ho, I couldn't help myself. I love dancing. Greg: (singing) That's alright. Camera one, well done Dominic: Gee, this is fun. Greg: (singing) Camera two, you beaut Joseph: You beauty, director. Greg: (singing) Camera three, you make TV seem so easy Captain Feathersword: Ho-ho, thank you, Mr. Director. Now everyone goes in and out Up and down, move a bout Follow the action, try a wide shot Now a mid-shot, go in close You've captured the action Greg: (singing) Yes, you've captured the action. Wiggles: (singing) The Wiggly action Greg: OK, camera operators, that's a wrap! Time to shake hands and pat yourselves on the back for a job well done. Captain, you did a great job out there today. Well done. Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho-ho! Oh, thank you very much, Greg. Oh hey, I think I might do some more filming. Greg: Yeah, you might. You're a genius behind the camera, Captain. Captain Feathersword: Look at that bird over there. Oh, and that cat and those trees. Hoo-hoo! Oh and look at the posts on the harbor. I'll film that, too. I'll film it every day. Greg: Yes Captain, the camera's yours. (Instrumental break while the Wiggly Mascots are playing instruments until at the end. After that, shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen. Except, Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way, so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other. Then, it translates to Captain & Dorothy about their camera was working really great, during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background.) Dorothy: Oh, what wonderful camera work, Captain. Captain Feathersword: Wha-ho! Thank you, Dorothy. But unfortunately, we've come to the end of our show, so it's time to say goodbye, me hearties. Bye-bye! Dorothy: 'Bye! 'Bye, everyone! Captain Feathersword: See you later! 'Bye from Network Wiggles. (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a yellow background.) Category:Transcripts Category:2002 Category:Finished Transcripts